Currently, a financial institution, such as a global bank, may provide one or more tools for managing financial data for its customers, such as large international corporations. One of such tools may be provided by the financial institution, for example, for the treasury department within such corporations to manage their liquidity/liquidity risk and in some cases their securities and other financial positions. Such a tool may provide, for example, a snapshot for someone in the corporation's treasury department to view the various different accounts and the cash balances therein.
For example, such corporations may typically have hundreds or thousands of accounts in different currencies around the world held by different legal entities, and such tools provided by the financial institution may enable those corporations to manage those accounts. While the tools currently furnished may include some aspects of cash flow forecasting, they do not provide features, such as a real-time predictive measure of a firm's future cash availability with aggregation indicating an ability to pay future obligations in a given currency on a specific future value date.
Accordingly, there is a present need for methods and systems for managing financial data for customers that include additional features, such as a real-time predictive measure of a firm's future cash availability with aggregation indicating an ability to pay future obligations in a given currency on a specific future value date.